Impossible
by Edwardslover304
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are three singers with great talent, but struggle to start thier careers. When they find each other on an open mike night and decided to become a group its up to them to complete thier dreams. Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

Impossible

Starting out as a singer for a career is one of the hardest things you could do. Starting out as a soloist, was even harder. Having most doors shut on your face, saying you don't have the talent we need. Or your just a kid, come back when you have experience.

Well for Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brendan, that's what life consisted of in New York City.

Bella's Point of View:

I couldn't do it anymore, the music just wasn't working for me anymore. It had been 5 months since I arrived in New York City to start my career as a singer and every company I went to rejected me. So finally I decided I would go to an open mike night at a local bar, that's were life began.

Rosalie's Point of View:

No more would I take everyone's bullshit, all the record company's saying "go into modeling, you would do better with your looks". Well they clearly didn't know me enough to know I don't give up. I just needed to sing and get out of this place, so I walked into a local bar and it was the best thing I could have ever done.

Alice Point of View:

Working at a local bar wasn't the easiest thing I could do but whose going to pay the bills? Certainly not my singing, being in New York City for a year and I still didn't stand a chance. What was left in life but to sing at the place I work. I knew something was coming that night and it would change my life, but I wasn't expecting to find two female singers like myself to be in the bar on an open mike night.

Bella's Point of View:

I walked up to the bar, and looked at the little pixie type girl with 6 inch heels on and black dress pants and a black tank top on.

"Hey, can I get a bottle of water?" She looked up and smiled, "Of course, just give me a sec". She walked over to a blond haired guy and gave him his drink, then walked back toward me and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Here you go". I smiled, "So are you here for the open mike night?" I looked over to her, "Yeah, actually I'm a struggling singer and can't get a job anywhere". She frowned at this, "My, names Alice, I'm a struggling singer as well."

I smiled, "My names Bella, and it's nice to meet you Alice". The crowd started to clap and I looked over to see a tall blonde taking the stage. "Who is that?" I asked Alice. She shook her head, "I have no idea, I've never seen her in here before".

I turned my head back to the stage, She started speaking. "My name is Rosalie Hale and I'm here to sing a song I wrote, hope you like it". The crowd clapped.

Impossible by: Shontelle

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

The crowd clapped and I looked at Alice to see what she thought, but she was gone and when I looked back up to Rosalie, Alice was there talking to her. They made their way over to me eventually.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella. She is also a struggling singer". I shook hands with her and took a sip of water. "So who was that song written about anyway, I loved it". She looked down at her feet and smiled, "Just about an old boyfriend I left because he was into his music more than me". "Gotta love that, so you're a song writer as well, would you take a look at what I have?" She nodded and I passed her my song book.

She read three of my songs before saying anything and passed it to Alice. "How are you a struggling singer? You write amazing music". She turned to Alice, "what do you think?" I turned to look at Alice, "It's perfect, I've always been a solo girl and you two can write music. I think we should form a group. What do you guys think?" I looked to Rosalie, sure we just meet but it seemed like a good idea. "Why not, im in and I got nothing to lose".

"Well hell, I could do it". We were all looking at one another and Alice poured us a shot of amaretto, "Here is to our future ladies". We raised our glasses and drank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Boys

EPOV:

Being successful was our thing. I'm Edward Cullen famous singer with my friends Emmett McCarlthy and Jasper Whitlock. We have been on the music scene for a while now and sure it wasn't easy but who said it was going to be? We are currently working on our next album to put out in New York City. My girlfriend Tanya is a model who travels all over the world for different magazines, if you ask me it's not much of a relationship. The boys have been on the single side for a while now and aren't looking for anything at this point.

"Hey Edward, want to go check out some open mike night tonight?" I looked up at Emmett "Why would we want to do that?" I looked up from the magazine I was reading to see Jasper walking into the room. "Maybe we can see some of the talent that is in New York. We could get some ideas for the new album." Jasper had a good point I would mind seeing some of New York's talent. "What time will we be going and where is it we're going?" I asked Emmett. "It's a small bar just around the corner so we will leave around 11:00pm." "Alright be ready by quarter to." They nodded and went to do their own things.

Later on I was picking my outfit I thought a black silk dress shirt with black dress pants would do. I grabbed my phone and went down stairs to see if the guys were ready to go. As I reached the stairs Emmett was waiting at the door. "Where's Jasper?" "I'm right here don't worry about me." "I wasn't worrying I want to be on time." He rolled his eyes at me and opened the door. We walked down to the bar, getting in wasn't a problem for us.

I looked around and spotted the bar where a little pixie like girl was cleaning some glasses. I looked to Emmett and Jasper, "I'm going up for a drink want to join?" They nodded their heads and followed. When I got up to the bar I noticed the girl was wearing 6-inch stilettos, I had not seen many women do it especially someone so small.

"Hey you got a problem?" I looked up and was meet by ice blue eyes staring me down. "Pardon?" I asked. "Your staring at my legs and I don't take kindly to that." I laughed and shook my head. "I was simply admiring your shoes. Not many women can walk in 6 inch stilettos." She smiled, "Thanks, what can I get you gentleman to drink tonight?" "3 rum and coke would be great." As she went on about making the drinks I looked around the bar and took in the setting. It was small, very dark it suited the type of neighbourhood. She placed the drinks on the bar. "It's on the house, sorry I gave you trouble earlier." I smiled at her, "You had every right to give me trouble. What's your name?" "I'm Alice Brendon, pleasure to meet you and you are?"

As I shook her hand I introduced myself, "I'm Edward Cullen, these are my friends Emmett McCarlthy and Jasper Whitlock." Her eyes went wide, "The Edward Cullen that sings in the band Darkness?" I laughed "Yes I am." "Well I am happy to have met you and I hope you enjoy the open mike night." Just as she cut the conversation, she came out from the bar and ran over to the door where a blonde and brunette were hanging up their jackets.

Alice POV:

I ran over to Rose and Bella as they walked in. Bellas was wearing a midnight blue shimmering dress that went about mid- thigh with strappy heels and Rose wore a similar design of dress that was red and shimmered with her 4 inch red heels. I felt a pair eyes watching my movements, I turned to look and seen Jasper watching me. He seemed to realize I had caught him looking when he turned his gaze away.

"Bella Rose you guys look amazing". Rose started to laugh while Bella glared. "It took me 3 hours to get her into that dress Alice". I rolled my eyes and burst out laughing remembering Bella was not into fashion like Rose and I were. I lead them over to the bar and out of the corner of my eye, I seen Edward and his friends go sit down at one of the tables near the stage.

"So you guys see those guys at that table in front of the stage?" Bella and Rose looked over their shoulders. 'The Bronze, Blonde, and Brunette Bella asked'. I nodded "Those are the band members of the band Darkness." Rose's eyes widened. 'Seriously, and we are performing tonight?' 'Yuppers so who needs a quick drink?' 'Me!' Rose and Bella said in unison. I walked back behind the bar and them a rum and coke.

'Cheers ladies this might be what we need for a record deal!' We smiled at one another and drank are drinks.

EPOV:

I watched the Brunette who was having a drink with Alice. She was stunning with her hair cascading in curls down her back. The dress showed the curves of her perfect body. I took another sip of my drink and looked at my watch; it was time for the mike night to start. The first two singers were not too bad, nothing I would use in my music. When Alice and the other two women got on stage, I was shocked. I turned to Jasper and Emmett, 'This should be interesting'. They nodded. The brown-haired woman took to the microphone, 'Hi everyone I'm Bella Swan, to my left you have Rosalie Hale and to my right Alice Brendan your favourite bar tender'. The crowd erupted with cheers. 'So this song I'm singing is about an old boyfriend who didn't understand me. I hope you enjoy it, its call Mr. Know It All'.

"Mr. Know It All" By: Kelly Clarkson

Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it, ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something 'bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down

Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?

But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down

Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me

Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Play Your Games

Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again

But I ain't falling back again

'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies

Let's be clear baby this is goodbye

I ain't coming back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet

And you know everything about everything

But you don't

You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me.

I stood up and cheered for all three of the girls. They had talent and I would be making some calls to my manger tomorrow morning, he had to see what these girls had.


End file.
